kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Daventry town
Daventry (aka Daventry townKQSNW, pg, the town of DaventryKQC, 2nd Edition, pg or the village of DaventryKing's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow, pg is the main center of civilization in Daventry. Castle Daventry lies to the north overlooking the town. Over the years as the population of Daventry grew the town home of most of the citizens of Daventry. A road leads south from the main keep of then castle to the town. Old Sam the Butcher, Hrothgar, Peter the Smith, Hesthia, Benjamin, Betony and Bernard live there and it is a medium sized town, with many shops and houses. Outside and around the town lie the kingdom's farmlands where farmers grow the nation's crops and produce, which work in coordination with the town and create a good volume of commerce and trade. The town has millwrights, masons, carpenters, work gangs and horses and mules for hire.KQSNW, 55 One one corner of the Daventry town square stood a dark oak building whose walls were concave and worn with years. Outside was hanging a sign that declared FOOD AND DRINK in red letters across the bottom and the name of the establishment, Purple Pig, in large gilt letters, at the top. There was a painting of a pig, appropriately purple, in the center. Accross the square hitching posts stood alone next to the water troughs next to the town's stable. Horses stood together inside a large box stall just inside.KQSNW, 54 The stablers' wife's brother was part of a work gang. A fountain is located at the center of the square. A bench sits next to it. The main square is the center of life in Daventry. There are abundant oaks and sycamore trees in the area around the town, making only the main square visible from a distanceSNW, 79. The east road travels east where it crosses the Merelee River. The south road travels south to lands beyond Daventry (such as the Plains of Jed). Beyond the town and farmlands is the Fair Grounds of Daventry where many festivals and other great events and entertainments are held. Behind the scenes The town of Daventry was only previously alluded to in King's Quest Companion and the King's Quest Novels. The village of Daventry appears in King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow, and the town of Daventry appears in King's Quest: See No Weevil. These are however most likely intended to be the same location. Although not visited in King's Quest: Mask of Eternity, a town is mentioned in the manual, as "Daventry", and also appears on the 'world map' in the game. While the town lies south of Castle Daventry in the novels (& companion), it appears to be "north" of the Castle according to information in KQ8 manual, and the town is referred to simply as "Daventry". Its possible that either the town moved (either intentionally or due to the magical flux that affects the Kingdom). This is not the first time that landmarks have shifted around the kingdom (for example the Door into Mountain has been located both north and south of the Castle at times). ...It is also possible that the town in MOE represents yet another town within Daventry. Connor's village lies nearby, just outside of "Daventry" (the town). During early development Connor's Village would have originally been known as "Daventry". Category:Cities Category:KQ8